


walks into a bar

by liesmyth



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, minor Solo reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth
Summary: “What’s in for me?”“Thirty five percent.” Lando’s small smile turns wrinkled at the corners. “And you’ll get to kiss me again.”





	walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/gifts).



Lando finds him drinking his sorrows away sat on a too-tall stool in a corner of the cantina. There's a scraping sound of durasteel on concrete, the weight of a body settling close enough to touch. And then - a hand lays low on his back, under his jacket, and Han startles at the sudden touch. 

“Hi, baby,” Lando says, and then he’s kissing him, his lips half-open and soft against Han’s mouth. Han is tipsy, and achingly lonely. He kisses back.

And then he realises what he’s doing, and pulls away.

“What,” he says, turning around, meeting familiar eyes. “Lando-” he begins to say, and he’s thinking, _it’s been a while, how are you in this cesspit, why is your kriffin hand on my ass_ , but all of it is stopped when Lando’s other hand comes up to grasp his chin, gently, to keep him close. 

“I missed you,” Lando says, loudly, and then, “there are three really ugly men with blasters right outside. Play along." And then, "Please." 

That Lando said _please_ is just as stunning as Lando being here, solid and warm, with that hand that’s now moving up higher on Han’s back and under his clothes - Han can feel it against his naked skin, and that’s possibly even worse. Lando tastes like a two-credit drink, sour and inebriating. His tongue licks along the curve of Han’s lips and Han thinks - he’s going to give it back as good as he’s getting it. 

He sucks Lando’s lower lip between his teeth and feels Lando’s fingers move from cradling his cheek to the back of his head, nails scraping against his scalp as he tugs at Han’s hair. Lando kisses a path down the corner of Han’s jaw, and Han wants to sigh and fold into it. He never even imagined - this is _good_. Lando’s kiss is gentle and resolute, like it’s only to be expected that anyone he wants to kiss will like it, and his stupid moustache is tickling Han’s skin in a way that’s unexpectedly pleasant. All about this is unexpected. 

“Are you-” he tries to say. The words come out muffled against Lando’s lips, what with Lando’s tongue being in his mouth. 

From behind them there’s a high wheezing sound of someone loudly clearing their airways, too shrill and high to be human. It gets Han oddly self conscious, and he feels his face go hot. Lando doesn’t seem to listen, or care; he’s sucking a hickey on the side of Han’s neck and it’s - it feels really good. He still has no idea what is going on. 

It takes quite a while before Lando pulls back for good; Han is feeling dizzy, like he can’t quite breathe. Han blinks to himself, once, two times. “What.” He pauses, wills himself not to clear his throat. “What was that?” 

Lando’s grin is pretty insufferable, really. “I told you,” he says, “I was being followed. Gunn just wouldn’t believe I’d come on Caspar to find my sweetheart.” His lips twitch on the word _sweetheart_. Han has never paid this much attention to Lando’s lips before, for all the times they’ve met here and there to exchange banter that’s not always very friendly, and share horrible drinks avoiding the sabac table. But then, Lando has never _kissed him_ before. 

“She thinks I’m on here for a job.” 

That’s how it is, then. Gunn is a small-time criminal on Caspar station, a rock in the middle of nowhere whose only claim to fame is being a halfway decent Rhydonium mining station. One has to wonder why Lando would be here on a job; Han is only here because his last job didn't go all that well, and Caspar is cheap. Chewie, the traitor, even refused to leave the spaceport. 

He turns on his side, and resolutely doesn't looks at Lando’s mouth. “Are you?” he asks. “On a job?”

Lando licks his lips before speaking, making all of Han’s efforts useless. He stares. Lando grins, and his eyes go dramatically wide. “Me?” he says. Then, “Yes.” And then he clears his throat. “Actually, I could use you. Want in?”

Han doesn’t even have to think about it, to be honest. He's stuck on this rock with very little left to fund his way away, and he could use some excitement. But he still puts up a front. “What’s in for me?” 

“Thirty five percent.” Lando’s small smile turns wrinkled at the corners. “And you’ll get to kiss me again.” 

_That’s_ \- Han gathers all the dignity he can muster. “I could’ve pushed you off. Left you to the three men with the blasters.” Who Han hasn't seen anywhere; he wonders, briefly, if they'd even been real at all. He decides to let it slip. 

“You wouldn’t have. I could tell you liked it.” 

As anyone wouldn’t like a kiss like that, Han thinks, and mercifully doesn’t say. Instead he clears his throat. “What kind of job?” he asks. “And why will I have to, uh.” 

“Kiss me,” says Lando, very helpfully. “Many, many times. I can see it now.” He makes one of those stupid hand gestures, encompassing Han and himself both. “We're going to be married, baby.” 

And he goes on talking, still making those expansive hand gestures that should by all rights be annoying, and instead manage to be both annoying and stupidly distracting. He lays it all out: slipping somehow into some fancy event, a party held by Caspar’s head enforcer to celebrate some of the local merchants. Lando has snagged an invitation, somehow, with a name that's not his own, specifically addressed to one Myth Krytal and spouse. 

Han looks at him knowingly over the stolen flimsi. “That's why you came find me.” 

Lando doesn't deny it. He goes on instead, whispering about the navigation routes he hopes to find inside the Chief enforcer’s safe. 

Han did not ask who Lando’s hoping to sell those to - pirates? Enfys Nest? Someone less savory? - his mind still stuck on... posing as Lando’s spouse, apparently, for dinner. The way Lando said ‘fancy’ makes Han think it will be something shiny and overwhelmingly tacky, and he finds himself wondering what Lando is going to wear. He thinks about kissing Lando again. 

Then he says, “Fifty percent.”

“Forty. I did all the planning. And you get to keep your dinner clothes.”

They shake on forty-five. The party is in two days; time enough to memorise the blueprint of the Chief’s house, the fastest route from there to the spaceport, to rehearse their cover stories once or twice. Then Lando leans in and says, “We should practice. For the party.”

And he leans in, and kisses him again. 


End file.
